


This Town

by Irinrinrin



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Akakuro - Freeform, Cute, Determination, First Love, M/M, Rings, Separations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 02:02:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11704506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irinrinrin/pseuds/Irinrinrin
Summary: "Tomorrow I won't be in Japan and now I'm missing him so much. What will become of me there?"





	This Town

**Author's Note:**

> I gave this story to a group called Akakuroxygen

At some point, they have to part ways.

Akashi Seijuurou has been accepted in London Business School, UK. As the heir of Akashi Corporation, his father wanted him to get into the best business school. And so, London Business School is his choice. With Seijuurou’s remarks up until now, it’s easy to get accepted there.

Today is his last day in Japan. His flight is due tomorrow morning. His father already appointed a butler to take care of things there. Seijuurou just needs to come and study to be the best student with “cum laude” degree.

That being the case, Seijuurou’s been trailing the memories of this town, reminisced at the things he had done this past years. He remembered a certain someone, his former friend, his first love. He never confessed though.

From Teiko Junior High, the school they had met and played with each other, the Tokyo Metropolitan Gymnasium when he first tasted losing in Winter Cup and when they played together against Jabberwock, the J-World where he came to go sightseeing with him, and the park where they played basketball for the later’s birthday.

He stopped in the park and took a sit on the couch. He looked around and remembered the things he did here. It was a nice game they played back then. They played happily and he got to see his first love smiled a lot. It brought smile to Seijuurou.

“It feels like I haven’t come here in such a long time.” He looked at the vast blue sky, then he covered his eyes with his hand.

“Tomorrow I won’t be in Japan and now I’m missing him so much. What will become of me there?”

He let out a sigh, a long sigh.

For a couple of minutes, he sat there, stared at the blue sky, drowned in his thought. He didn’t notice someone approached him.

“Akashi-kun, are you alright?”

Hearing the voice he wanted to hear so much surprised him. He even thought he was hallucinating.

“Kuroko? Is that really you?”

Kuroko Tetsuya, blue hair and bright blue eyes, Seijuurou’s first love, was standing in front of him, blinking his eyes when he heard Seijuurou’s reply.

“Now I’m worried. Are you okay, Akashi-kun?”

“Oh, I’m fine. I was just surprised to see you here.”

“I should be the one who is surprised. What are you doing here?”

Seijuurou thought before he answered Tetsuya. Tetsuya let himself sat beside Seijuurou and looked at him. His expression was as blank as ever.

“Hm... I just reminisced of the past.”

“Ah, sou ka.”

Seijuurou looked at Tetsuya but Tetsuya didn’t look back at him. The conversation stopped. They both were immersed in their own thought.

“Kuroko,” Seijuurou was the one who broke the silence.

“I’ll fly to London tomorrow.” He said it while looking at Tetsuya, but Tetsuya still avoided looking at Seijuurou.

“Is that so? I’m also leaving this town tomorrow.”

“Mm… where to?”

“Hokkaido.”

Once again, the conversation stopped. They both now looked at the vast sky. Seijuurou smiled, he looked like he made a decision.

“Kuroko…”

“Akashi-kun…”

They called out each other’s name at the same time.

“You can go first, Kuroko.”

“Umm… no, it’s just…” Tetsuya stopped for a minute. He reconsidered what he would like to say.

“I’m glad I meet you today.” Then he smiled, the usual smile he always gave. But Seijuurou thought he seemed a bit down.

“I’m glad I meet you here too, Kuroko.” Seijuurou smiled back at Tetsuya. Then he’s back to stare at the sky, as if afraid to look at Tetsuya.

“You see, Kuroko, for all this time, I’ve been in love with you.”

Seijuurou’s confession brought surprised to Tetsuya’s face. Tetsuya wanted to say something but he held back. He somewhat knew that Seijuurou hasn’t finished yet.

Tetsuya waited for Seijuurou to continue. Seijuurou sighed for a bit. He tried to get his resolve back. He hasn’t looked at Tetsuya, yet.

“I always want to tell you, but I’m afraid at your reaction. And after what I did in Teiko, I become more afraid to approach you. But after Winter Cup ended, you showed me that being afraid is not a weakness. And I am falling for you again.”

Seijuurou stopped. He smiled at the sky, though Tetsuya couldn’t see it.

“When we gathered to celebrate your birthday, your smile makes me fall for you yet again. Even when we played against Jabberwock, you told me that it’s okay to be me. By the time I realize, I’m already head over heels for you.”

Seijuurou braved himself to look at Tetsuya, Tetsuya was already in tears. Seijuurou blinked. He didn’t predict Tetsuya would cry hearing his confession. Now he was afraid to face him.

“Is it too much? Did I disgust him?” Seijuurou thought to himself.

Seijuurou smiled at Tetsuya. He tried to wipe Tetsuya’s tears, but he held back his hand. He was too afraid of Tetsuya’s refusal.

“I’m sorry if I make you disgusted.”

“Huh? What are you talking about?” Then Tetsuya realized that he was in tears. “Ah, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to cry. It just came out.”

Seijuurou gave him another smile, an awkward one. Tetsuya wiped his tears and smiled back at Seijuurou.

“Sorry, Akashi-kun. I’m crying because I’m happy hearing your confession.”

“What?”

“Actually, I’m in love with you ever since the first time you noticed me back in Teiko gymnasium. You gave me reason to keep playing basketball. You gave me place to play, Akashi-kun. When you had your breakdown and changed, I was sad but I was determined to show you that I’m able to bring you back, with the basketball you gave me. The reason I keep my style of playing is because I found this basketball because of you. I loved you, back then and now. I love you, Akashi-kun. I love you.”

Tetsuya was back in tears. He covered his face with both of his hands. Seijuurou got speechless with Tetsuya’s confession. Seijuurou acted on impulse and brought Tetsuya to his embrace. He hugged him tightly.

“We’ve come a long way to get here, huh.”

Seijuurou smiled and gave Tetsuya a kiss on top of his head. Then he waited Tetsuya to calm down from his tears.

“Umm… Akashi-kun, I’m… I’m okay now.”

Tetsuya tried to push Seijuurou but Seijuurou refused to let him go. He tightened his hug. So they stayed hugging each other for awhile.

“Ah, oh yeah, I remember I want to give you something. I always have it with me.”

Seijuurou took out a little box from his pocket. He opened it and showed it to Tetsuya. It was a ring, in Tetsuya’s size.

“I bought this after the Winter Cup ended. And I always carry it with me since then, in case I manage the courage to confess to you.”

He smiled at Tetsuya when the latter had a surprise expression obviously shown on his face.

“If, by the time I come back from London your feeling for me hasn’t changed, I would love you to come to me wearing this ring. I won’t ask you to wait for me. But when you come to me with this ring on your finger, at that time, I’ll make you my spouse.”

Tetsuya took the ring from Seijuurou’s hand. He smiled and nodded at him. They looked at each other, as if carving each other’s face in their memory.

With that, they parted ways. With resolution weighing on their minds and hearts.

**Author's Note:**

> Somehow, this turned out not as I want it to TTvTT


End file.
